The fear Part one of my Caius love story
by lollipopxcandyxbadxgirl
Summary: This is part one, for some reason, I uploaded the second one first....anyway, enjoy.


Hello peeps, my first story to be uploaded onto here, please review me. I intend to make this a Caius love story. Credit to Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and the Twilight Saga.

* * *

It had been a year now since it happened. I found out my 'friends' at school were monsters. You see, Im Bella's cousin and my parents all died in a house fire. I was out an got back in time just to see the house collapse, knowing my parents were inside. I was sent to live with Charlie and Bella, as Charlie was my uncle. I have been suffering from depression since then, It is hard on Bella. I try make it not, but I can't help it. Then one day I went into her room and Edward was there, he was gone in a flash, Bella had to explain. I was emotionless to it. I didn't freak out but I scared me.  
He could kill her, I then stopped liking them, they could kill Bella if they wanted to, and know one was taking away my family, not again.

I dressed into one of my little black dresses. I may be depressed but I still had my sense of fashion. The dress was black sheer and had beads on it and long sleeves. It was above my knees and warrented an underslip. I then put on one of my favourite cross necklace's and did my makeup, dark smokey eyes and deep cherry lips. My hair was waist length and brown, it was slightly wavy but not curly. My frame was very skinny, possibly because I was depressed and I didn't eat enough, but my chest was large and impressive, my eyes were large and slightly bloodshot, they were so brown they looked almost red. (It might be hard to imagin what the eyes look like so I have a picture, the picture does not belong to me however and Is the curtosy of Google) (./_YwU4mZB7Jog/STymR6pCxCI/AAAAAAAAA0c/26c3nL-ILBE/s400/brown )I sighed and grabbed my bag, Bella was downstairs waiting "Edward will be here in a minute" She said. I nodded "Would you like some breakfast-" She started to say "No thank you, Im not hungry" I answered "Amy, you have to eat something!" She exploded at me. I looked down and averted her gaze. "Im sorry, I shouldnt ha-" She began to apologise "Edward is here" I cut in again. I picked my bag back up, she practicly lept out of the door. Thankfully, Edward couldn't read my mind either. Well not properly, he could only catch glimpses if I screamed it loud enough in my head. I sat in the back of the car, Bella in the front next to Edward. Edward glanced at me but Bella started convosation with him "Are you okay?" She asked "I am fine, are you coming round to my house tonight?" He asked "Of course" She beamed at him. I got out of the car "Thank you Edward" I said and then carried on walking to my lesson. I hated Biology, we were doing about the human brain. "If the brain has too much of this chemical, it causes depression-" The teacher said "You would know all about that wouldn't you Amy" A nasty bully said. She was called Sophie, she hated me becuase her boyfriend fancied me. I felt the pained emotions come back, the class gave out some nasty sniggers. I stood upas if I was going to walk out, I turned and grabbed her neck, the class all then gasped. "Amy Swann! let her go" The teacher said, I growled and held her throat tighter "Say sorry" I snarled at her "I-im-s-ssorry!" She wailed as I choked her. "If you ever make fun o me again, I'll kill you!" I screamed at her. I released her neck roughly and started walking out, I could hear her coughing. "Amy!" I heard the teacher shouting. I was crying now, I started running. I ran across the parking lot, the rain was beating down onto my. I ran past a car, it swerved out of the way, I ran and ran and ran until I was in the forest. "Amy!" I heard Alice shout. Jasper was with her, they were running at inhuman speeds. I stopped and screamed, I fell to my knees and screamed my heart out. Jasper was holding his chest "Jas?" Alice said "I can't" He said shocked. Alice wrapped her arms around me. I was so scared, I thought she was going to kill me. I struggled but I couldn't "Im not going to hurt you, why can't you see, we don't want to hurt you" She said "All my family have been taken away from me, you are vampires, you could kill Bella. Ive seen when she cut herself by accident, you had to leave becuase you could have Killed her. I won't let you!" I said to them, I was in a hell of a state, my heart felt like it was breaking. "We will never kill Bella, and we will never kill you. Never, I don't know how that came into you're head, but I swear that we will never do anything to hurt you" She said. She hugged me again. Then Bella and Edward came running through the trees, "Oh god!" She said and hugged me. I hugged her so tightly "We heard everything that happened, Amy you could have killed her, she had bruises all over her neck, what were you thinking" Bella said. "She was making fun of me, so I warned her" I explained. She sighed and hugged me. "Come on, we're going home" She said, I stood up. My head was spinning. I fell back.  
Edward caught me, "Thats probably because she hasn't eaten anything" Bella said. They sighed "Would you like me to take her to Carlisle?" Edward asked "Do you think we should?" Bella asked, they all noddded. "Ah Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked without turning around "Its Amy" He said, Bella was getting upset "Bells, do you want me to take you to my house?" Edward said, she nodded. "Just put Amy on the bed, I will fix her don't worry" Carlisle said. Edward lay me down gently and then walked out. I started waking up. "Where am I?" I asked, "Your in the hospital" I paniced, I sat up and looked around, Carlisle pushed me down gently. He went to lift the sleeve up on my dress. I prized my arms away from him "Don't please, don't" I whispered "Amy, have you been self harming yourself?" He asked me, I avoided his gaze, I just started crying again. "Please don't say anything to anyone" I asked "I can't really keep anything from Edward, but you can trust him not to say anything" He said, I looked into his eyes and he rolled my sleeve up. His face tightened, there were cuts all up my arm, it was horrific. "This can't continue" He said. I didn't say anything, "Are you going to tell Charlie" I asked "Im going to have to, im also going to have to check the rest of your body" He said. I felt sick. After I had had the drip in my arm for about half an hour, he took me to another room. "Amy, im sorry" He said. I nodded. He made me strip till I was in nothing but my underwear, he walked around me making notes on his clipboard, there was a further mass of cuts on my thys. He made note of my weight and other things. Then I put my clothes back on, he perscribed me onto anti depressants. "Take one on the morning and then on the night. No more, no less. I have decided not to tell Charlie, but if you come back in here the mess that you are, I will have to tell him" He said sternly. Then he smiled and hugged me, "Thank you" I said "I think it would be best if you came back to my house to see Bella before you go home" He said I nodded. He was doing this so I wouldn't be scared. I got in the car with him, he started driving home. We got to the mansion and I stepped out of the car, I walked in behind him. "OH Amy, are you alright" Bella said "Im fine, please stop worrying about me" I said, but in truth I wasn't fine.


End file.
